stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters in Star Trek: Outpost
This article provides a list of major and recurring characters in the audio drama Star Trek: Outpost 'Federation Characters' List of Federation characters in Star Trek: Outpost 'Ferengi Characters' Aybar (played by Bryce Raymond)—Aybar was a Ferengi treasury agent sent to Deep Space 3 to follow up on leads regarding the possible production of counterfeit latinum. Aybar was on the trail of the "faux latinum" when the Ferengi Treasury vessel Latinum Quid was attacked. When Admiral Thomas was preparing to launch reinforcements to assist the Chimera in its battle with the Solar Winds, Aybar was adamant that this was a Ferengi matter and that no Federation vessels enter the area under any circumstances. He was so resolute, he attempted to threaten the Admiral, directly, and the Federation, indirectly. Aybar then left the station to spearhead the investigation of the ship's destruction. Frastel Frastel was a Ferengi businessman with whom Master Chief Petty Officer Burt "Hard" Knox worked. Daimon Yurrel reported to Chief Knox that Frastel had gone on to be "before the Blessed Exchequer, negotiating another unprofitable deal, no doubt," to which Knox replied, "Too bad. Him I trusted." According to Knox, Frastel had a "line on some Dopterian tech." Daimon Furrent (played by Eddie Bowley)—(DECEASED) -The Ferengi Captain of the Treasury Ship Latinum Quid. The Daimon was killed when his ship was attacked both from within and from without by the pirate vessel Solar Winds. Goshen (played by Jules Ismail/Ben Cromey)—(Deceased)—A Ferengi who formerly worked as a crewman aboard the Profitable Venture, a Ferengi trading vessel. Rescued from the dying wreckage of the ship, by Dr. Rachel Winston and Renova Exler, Goshen was taken to the sickbay of the USS Chimera with a broken fibula. Almost from the moment that particular Ferengi laid eyes on Dr. Winston, he relentlessly pursued the doctor, despite her vehement rebuffs and various warnings from other station personnel. Goshen earned extra latinum as an informant for the Orion Pirate Captain Britarra but severed ties with her after she attempted to kill him. Through his various dealings, Goshen managed to acquire a dilapidated Antarean shuttle from a local trader, Dersick, to whom he loaned a substantial amount of latinum. Goshen promptly named the shuttle The Successful Negotiations, and used it to assist the station's Chief Engineer in acquiring a deutronium interphase generator (D.I.G.). However, The Successful Negotiations was lost in the process when it was pursued and attacked by Britarra inside a particularly rough area of the Pinchot Expanse called The Rough Seas. In exchange for the loss of his ship, Lt. Commander Torkelson offered Goshen retail space on Deep Space 3's long-closed plaza where Goshen could set up and operate a commercial venture. Goshen's long-term goal was introduce his products into the Federation, possibly through the Thomas family's commercial business via Randy Thomas. The plans were undone when Goshen mysteriously disappeared, following conversations with LCDR Torkelson in the turbolift, and Genaro Boak via subspace. His remains were discovered behind an access panel in the plaza with indications of an energy weapon discharge into his back. Marauder Mo Collectable Ferengi action figure. As a child, Goshen owned a complete, unopened Marauder Mo collection. Said collection was sold at a very high markup by Goshen's brothers Vurk and Tirgil. They paid Goshen full retail when he demanded the money, but retained the remainder, resulting in a significant profit for the two brothers. Tirgil (played by Doug Cromey)—A Ferengi merchant. Tirgil arrived on Deep Space 3 with his brother, Vurk to set up the plaza. They claimed to be 'partners' with Goshen, as well as his brothers. He as well as Vurk searched for several days following their arrival at DS3. In Goshen's absence, He and Vurk began negotiations with Genaro Boak to close the deal that Goshen began. They finally signed a 300 page contract over the running of the plaza with Genaro Boak. One continuing point of contention was an alleged wager between the two brothers over 3 bars of Gold-pressed Latinum. Vodic (played by Tony Raymond) Uncle to Goshen, Tirgil and Vurk. Vodic held a number of Tirgil and Vurk's credit vouchers. Vodic's nephews were very worried that their uncle might call due his credit vouchers. Though outwardly a successful and respectable Ferengi businessman, Vodic actually is actually a figure in the Ferengi underworld, engaging in several illegal activities, including the smuggling of Tranya from the First Federation. Several of Vodic's tradeships were pirated by Zangar Rethrobeck in the area near the Amidrion Line (a section of space delinating First Federation space vs. Ferengi Alliance space). With a change in government, the First Federation closed its borders; Vodic anticipated that this political shift would cause the supply of Tranya scarce, thereby driving up the price. However, he did not anticipate that the Tranya trade would disappear entirely. However, after receiving an encrypted communiqe from one of his Tranya suppliers, Darst, about the possibility of re-establishing trade, Vodic sent his nephews Vurk and Tirgil to meet with Darst and retrieve a sample of Tranya. Vodic then arranged to meet Vurk and Tirgil at The Enclave to arrange the transfer of the sample. When Vurk and Tirgil arrived at Vodic's warehouse on the Enclave, the meeting was broken up by Zangar Rethrobeck and Jenneth as well as Captain Britarra, Keyork and Maraine. In the ensuing firefight, Vodic was able to grab the sample from Darst and activate an emergency transporter which Vodic called "an insurance policy." The transporter evacuated Vodic and his assistant, Yov, while simultaneously beaming in an explosive device. Moments later, the device exploded, destroying the warehouse. Vurk (played by Ben Cromey)—A Ferengi merchant. Vurk arrived on Deep Space 3 with his brother, Tirgil to set up the plaza. They claimed to be "partners" with Goshen, as well as his brothers. He, as well as Tirgil searched for several days following their arrival at DS3. In Goshen's absence, He and Tirgil began negotiations with Genaro Boak to close the deal that Goshen began. The negotiations were completed with a 300 page contract. One continuing point of contention was an alleged wager between the two brothers over 3 bars of Gold-pressed Latinum. Yov (played by Eddie Bowley) Yov was Vodic's administrative assistant, as well as his personal toady. Yov delivered news to Vodic of the most recent pirate attacks on Vodic's shipping business at the hands of Zangar Rethrobeck. Though he didn't have the lobes for business like Vodic, he was very good at sucking up to the boss. Daimon Yurrel (played by Stephen Fendrich)—(DECEASED)—Yurrel was the Daimon of the Ferengi trading vessel Profitable Venture. After the Profitable Venture was crippled by an anomaly inside the Pinchot Expanse, Daimon Yurrel, along with several members of his crew were rescued by the USS Chimera. Yurrel finagled a deal to become daimon of a small transport ship which he promptly named Another Profitable Venture. After a rendezvous with the pleasure ship Glaminfo, Another Profitable Venture was followed by the Solar Winds. The renegade Klingon first officer of the Solar Winds, Jenneth, was beamed aboard and killed Yurrel. 'Klingon Characters' 'Emkaien' (played by Chris Lipscombe)—A Klingon warrior who believes in the old ways of the Klingon Empire; Emkaien had left Klingon space to find a new home for Klingons who believe the way he did and had an older D-7 battle cruiser, the IKS Chancellor Mogwa, and was searching in the space around the Pinchot Expanse. Emkaien was married to Jenneth, who was discommendated and found refuge to that particular part of space. It was Emkaien and his ship who rescued Jenneth. After a disagreement, Jenneth divorced Emkaien. He then ordered Jenneth cast off the ship 'Jenneth' (played by C.C. Petersen)—Jenneth was a renegade Klingon female warrior who served aboard the Free Trade Vessel Solar Winds. Jenneth suffered discommendation by the Klingon High Council due to her vehement opposition to the Khitomer Accords. Left Klingon space and joined the crew of the Free Trade Vessel Solar Winds. She eventually advanced to the position of First Officer. Jenneth was abandoned by Captain Britarra after Jenneth's successful mission to assassinate Daimon Yurrel onboard his new ship Another Profitable Venture. Jenneth was also responsible for fatally wounding Captain Sayzar Tyrellian prior to her escape. She was rescued by her husband Emkaien's ship, the D7-class warship IKS Chancellor Mogwa, and was assigned as command spokesman. Jenneth was relieved of duty following an unauthorized attack on a Betazoid Diplomatic Shuttle, and during the proceeding argument, she divorced her husband and was cast off the ship. She was given the choice of taking an escape pod and revealing the existence of the renegade Klingons as she wished, or taking a shuttlecraft, and keeping silent. Jenneth chose the shuttlecraft. After reaching a safeport, she sold the shuttle to a dealer named Zikthak Tubaret. She then signed on with Zengar Rethrobeck as an adviser. Rethrobeck had been forced to expand into piracy to prop up his flagging distillery business. His attacks were becoming too predictable, so he hired Jenneth to upgrade and enhance his tactics. An extraordinarily driven individual, Jenneth was totally controlled by her obsession with her honor, along with lust for revenge. She believed herself to be the only "true Klingon" and would not tolerate any perceived weakness from anyone. This obsession cost her her family, her husband, and, ironically, her honor. 'Orion Characters' Britarra (played by MJ Cogburn)—Britarra was the female Orion pirate captain of the Free Trade Vessel Solar Winds. Considered a rogue, even by her fellow pirates, Britarra was banned from visiting The Enclave, a trading outpost inside the Pinchot Expanse known for attracting pirates and scoundrels. Britarra considered herself the superior of any male, as well as most females and believed she should have been named queen. Crippled by an overwhelming sense of superiority, Britarra had a tendency to underestimate her Starfleet opponents. When it came to her crew, she utilized her Orion pheromones to control and modify their emotional state. She occasionally did contract work for Mr. Big, one of the sector's more well-known criminal masterminds, and his "organization" known as "The Core." After the Solar Winds successfully attacked and destroyed the Ferengi treasury ship Latinum Quid, it was nearly destroyed by the USS Chimera. While her ship was undergoing repairs, Britarra solicited help from a woman named Maraine, and one of her former soldiers, Keyork. 'Keyork' (played by The Lowpriest) - Keyork was a male Orion serving with Captain Britarra's forces during her campaign to become Orion Queen. For reasons unknown, Britarra abandoned her army, leaving them to their own designs. Keyork settled on a remote, arid world and married a humanoid female named Belinda. Together they purchased the Queen of Rezura ranch, a primitive, yet cozy farm, renaming it the Queen B Ranch. They then began their lives together, growing crops and raising livestock. Belinda was pregnant with their first child when Britarra suddenly reappeared. In an unnatural (even slavish) show off devotion, Keyork not only showed unconditional fealty to his long-missing, now-returned queen, but upon receipt of her edicts,he looted his family's emergency fund for her personal use, and, by her command, would not speak to Belinda or even acknowlege her presence any further as he followed his queen back to her ship. After Britarra "had no further use for him", and abandoned him at the Enclave, Maraine flew him home. Upon his return to the ranch, Keyork found out that Belinda had filed for divorce, his daughter had been born, and a male named Jillman had taken his place on the ranch, and in Belinda's heart. Filled with rage, Belinda demanded he leave the ranch, never to return. Keyork left for town, hoping to find a job, in order to pay off the massive debts he forced on her at Britarra's whim. 'Starfleet Characters' List of Starfleet characters in Star Trek: Outpost 'Non-Aligned Characters' List of non-aligned characters in Star Trek: Outpost Category:Star Trek: Outpost Outpost, Star Trek